This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
There are many situations wherein paint on a metallic component is desired to be removed. For purposes of this disclosure, a component is meant to be a structural component or a physical component of a mechanical system or an implement providing a utility. Those of skill in the art will recognize that the methods and apparatus of this disclosure will apply to a broad range of metallic components. Such situations, namely where paint on a metallic component has to be removed, include but are not limited to inspection of components where the paint can interfere with the inspection process or techniques, and removing defective or degrading paint in order to put on fresh paint. Further, in some situations, where multiple layers of paint or other substances exist, one or more of these layers may have to be removed. Methods of such paint removal to date include blasting by plastic media and chemical processes. These methods typically require specialized equipment, are expensive and/or are not environmentally friendly.
It is desirable to have environmentally friendly, cost-effective techniques that remove layers of paint and other substances on metallic components or other objects completely or selectively.